The Scientist
by Liliana-chan
Summary: It had been a rainy Saturday morning in November, when Rose packed a bag, after a fight. She ran out of their flat, feeling sad, and disapparated. When she arrived at her cousin's door, drenched to the bones, trembling and crying, she was happy that she had not been splintered... Songfic with Coldplay's song The Scientist. I don't own Harry Potter (I do own Stella!) or the song.


It had been a rainy Saturday morning in November, when Rose packed a bag, after a fight. She ran out of their flat, feeling sad, and disapparated. When she arrived at her cousin's door, drenched to the bones, trembling and crying, she was happy that she had not been splintered. When the black haired man opened the door, she broke down in his arms, crying. Sighing, Albus pulled his cousin into the house. "Stella, could you fetch some dry clothes? We have a visitor. And would you get some warm blankets, as well?", he called for his wife, who had been in the small house's first story. Albus pushed Rose into the living room, where he pushed her onto the couch. "Stella will bring you something warm to wear soon, I'll go make some tea, and then you tell us, what happened, all right?", he had spoken softly to her. Still trembling, and with glassy eyes, the red head nodded.

After throwing a bit of wood into the fire place, Albus had gone to the kitchen, where he made tea. He heard his wife walking down the stairs and going into the living room. When the tea was finished, Albus went back to the living room, in front of which his wife stood. The door was closed it. Stella wore a worried expression "Al, what's going on?", she asked her husband, who could only sigh helplessly. "I don't know for sure, but I think it's got something to do with uncle Ron's and Mr. Malfoy's dispute, yesterday."

At the evening before the whole Weasley clan- With the Potters, Lupins, Longbottom and since recently even the Malfoys- had met at the burrow. They did that once a month, but that was the first time, Scorpius' parents had been invited. Saying Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley did not like each other, was an understatement. From Ron's point of view, at least. Ron had flipped, when Draco tried to tell him, that the Chudley Cannons' Keeper had been at fault for the teams latest lost game, which was true. But you do not tell that Ron Wealsey, who played the position of a keeper in free time games, and was a mayor fan of the Chudley Cannons. Said Keeper was Oliver Wood, a family friend, which made the matter even worse. Wood was the oldest Keeper playing active in the moment. After the last game, many discussions arose, that he may be too old for the job. Many said that wood should retire and let the younger Keepers have a chance.

Rose and Scorpius did not want to let the atmosphere become a bad one, got their fathers outside, so they could fight outside. When both fathers were alone with Rose and Scorpius the young adults' relationship became the topic of their fight. Nobody knew how that happened, but suddenly insults were spoken, that none of the two fighting adults meant, or ever would have said so. In the spur of the moment they did not only hurt each other, but their children, as well. What none of them knew: Rose and Scorpius fought a lot. Mostly about their families.

At some point, after some other insults Ron accidentally said "deatheater". He apologized immediately, but Draco had only looked arrogant, like in their school time, and had snorted "Blood traitor". After that he stormed inside, had pulled his wife Astoria from a conversation with Angelina Weasley, and they left.

Albus and Stella were pulled back into the presence by the door opening. "I'm finished with changing." Rose had a thick wool blanket draped around her shoulders. She wore an old grass green Holyhead Harpies Jumper, that Albus had gotten from his mother once. The jumper had gotten too small for Albus. And an old orange coloured pair of sweat pants that belonged to Stella. Rose was pale, her eyes and nose was red, her hair stuck to her face. Stella took the wet clothes and dried them with magic.

Afterwards she stepped into the living room, where Albus already sat next to Rose, and offered a cup of tea to her. Stella sat down on Rose's other side, and the red head began her tale with whispering "I think it's over this time.", before Albus or Stella could say anything, she went n.

Although their fathers had fought, everything had been all right the following morning. It had been at breakfast, Rose was just putting some jam on her bread, when Scorpius put down the Daily Prophet. Their conversation had begun as fun. They had talked about, how much their fathers had misbehaved the evening before. They even had made fun of them. Rose did not remember what Scorpius said. But suddenly tension arose. What had began with fun and jokes, had turned into a serious fight. Suddenly they began to provoke the other. And at some point the only thing that mattered was defending their families. Scorpius snorted at the low amount of money, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley owned(Molly and Arthur did not want the money their children and grand children offered), old prejudices against red haired people, and Ron's intolerance. Rose reminded Scorpius of his family working for Voldemort, that Scorpius' father was as brave as a bag of potatoes (after all he had observed Bellatrix Lestrange torturing Rose's mother, a story Hermione had told her children, when Huge had once asked her about the scars), and that his father was enough to be invited to the burrow anyway. "This isn't about our families, is it? This is about us.", Rose snorted, and Scorpius retorted in an ice cold voice "If our families cannot get alone, we should let this be." Rose had dropped her cup in shock. The shards were lying on the floor and she stared at his back, which he had turned to her. Rose had taken off the engagement ring from her finger. Then she left, although she had seen his tears, and he had seen hers

Albus and Stella stayed silent, they only put their arms around Rose and embraced her. Rose slept on the couch. At first she wanted to rent a hotel room, but Stella and Albus wanted to be near her in case she had a nervous breakdown. That happened more than once. Stella had offered her the guest room, but rose wanted to stay on the couch.

At her work at St. Mungos, where she apparated every morning, she behaved like she always did, except for dodging questions that revolved around Scorpius. She bit down the tears, every time she only heard a word that sounded like his name. She knew Albus had sent him an owl, but did not now, if Scorpius had answered.

It was the mid of December, when Rose had some free days. Scorpius and she had not seen each other. She was alone in the house, as Albus and Stella both were working. Rose had cleaned up a house, she always did as a thanks for being allowed to sleep in the living room, just like cooking and making laundry. At her first free day, on which she had originally wanted to go on a vacation with Scorpius, since he had some free days as well, she had nothing to do any more. She sat down at the kitchen table and looked at her hands. Her right hand looked naked, she had gotten used to wear the engagement ring on this hand. She never had had the time to sit down to think, before.

She needed to get out. She quickly scribbled at note to Albus and Stella, and put it on the table. Then she put on her coat, that she had taken when she left from her flat, and went over to the lake, that was near the house. There was a wooden bench, right next to a tall tree. Rose sat down on it and looked back at her hands. She was in deep thoughts.

What she did not now, was that Scorpius was on his way over to the Potter's house, to search for her. He had known for some time, that he had to apologize, that he could not go on without her any more. That she was everything to him. More important than his family. He had come to realize that in the time they were separated. He would do anything to win her back.

He reached the house and knocked on the door. Well 'knocking' is actually an understatement. He almost beat down the door. When no one opened the door, he let himself drop onto the stars. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you. Tell you I set you apart."_, he murmured. Then he pulled himself up at the star handle, and looked into a distance. He went on thinking loudly about Rose, and turned the ring, that was supposed to be hers, in his hands, thoughtfully. "_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions. Oh, let's go back to the start. Running in circles, coming up tails. Heads on a science apart"_.

That's when he saw it. He saw the lake. He saw the bench. And when he saw the silhouette of a person sitting on the bench, he knew who it was. Thoughts shot through his mind. _'Nobody said it was easy. It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard. Oh, take me back to the start.'_ He needed a new beginning.

Rose was still sitting on the bench. She looked ahead of herself to the frozen lake. She observed her hand "_I was just guessing at numbers and figures, Pulling the puzzles apart. Questions of science, science and progress, Do not speak as loud as my heart."_, she had made a decision. She stood up. She wanted to walk back to the house. But she hesitated for a moment: One one hand, she was willing to fight, but on the other, did that make sense, if he did not want to fight for them? Three words would be enough for her. She loved him. Did he still love her as well? "_But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me, Oh and I rush to the start. Running in circles, chasing our tails, __Coming back as we are."_ But it did not matter. She would fight. Come what may.

She turned around and saw a person running up to her. She recognized Scorpius immediately, and began to run to him as well. She thought the very same thing, Scorpius though not to far ago. _'Nobody said it was easy. Oh, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be so hard. I'm going back to the start'_.

She ran directly into his arms, and again tears were running down her face, she was sobbing into his shoulder. He held her closely to him, and placed a kiss on her hair. They stayed in this position for a long time. It did not matter to them, that it was cold, that it had began to snow. That Rose's stomach gave a growl, did not matter either, but they let go off each other a bit. Sobbingly Rose laughed "Sorry, I haven't been able to eat properly for some time. I did cook for Al and Stella, but I had no appetite.", Scorpius smiled at her. "Come on, let's go inside, before you freeze to death, or die of hunger. I only got you back recently.", he smirked, and Rose pulled his head to her. Cautiously she put her lips on his, and when he responded to the kiss, she slung her arms around his neck, while he pulled her closer to him again. The kiss felt to them, like water to a hiker in the desert. Breathless the two parted again, after what seemed like an eternity. Before Rose was able to take his hand, she felt the cold, familiar sensation of her engagement ring, being put on her finger.

"If your families can't get along, it's their problem. That won't stop us, will it?", Scorpius laughed soothingly and Rose nodded "We love each other, that is what counts. Nobody said it was easy. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't fight."


End file.
